


ALEXIOS: The Gods Knew Us

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey, Greek and Roman Mythology, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alexios is basically Spartacus, Alkibiades and Alexios are Agron and Nasir, Alkibiades starts off older than Alexios, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bayek is the doctore, But due to the Gods Alkibiades becomes younger than Alexios, Consensual Underage Sex, Gender bending bathing pools, Gods, Greeks enslaved by Romans, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Intersex, Kinky sex, M/M, No Olympics, Older uke younger seme, Other, POV, Sex, Stentor is a Praetor, There are now greek gladiators, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Travel, Totally ignoring Canon, Underage Kissing, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, Women vs Men, i don't fucking know, inspired by spartacus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: Alexios gets swept away by a time changing ocean. Alkibiades, his family's personal slave, follows after his young master. Time reverts. The years pass, the gladiatorial arena is up and running, enslaved by a ruthless man, can Alkibiades and Alexios survive long enough to seek freedom? Or will fate become a cruel roadblock to their happiness?





	1. Blood and Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning.

Normal POV

 

A vicious fight over the dead body of a once beautiful man. Now laying dead in the courtyard of his home. His long brown locks black with blood. The fight was intense, the blood that splattered to the ground splashed across the face of a youth known as Alexios. He stared blankly, holding his baby brother, he'd been awoken from slumber as the fire burned throughout his family's home. His infant brother, Kassandra, squirmed in his grip. Holding him tight the little boy stared at the fight. His father was fighting with a cloak covered man. The body of his mother lay in a pool of his own blood. Frozen in fear he turned wide eyes on this sight. Shock and despair gnawed it's way into his soul. With a muted cry he tried to run over to the corpse, only to be stopped by his father. This gave the cloak wearing man time to stab his father in the shoulder. With father distracted in the fight, Alexios ran over and fell across his mother's corpse. His fingers carded through his mother's bloodied hair. His mother was one of the few males descended from Hermaphroditus, gifted with special powers aside from the combination of genders. He held his little brother at their mother's chest as he wept. With a gasp he was picked up by his hair. "Patēr!! No! We have to help-" he was cut off, a sharp stinging pain nearly knocking him unconscious. He held tight to his baby brother, the aftershock of his father's fist hitting him in the jaw wearing off slowly. He stared at his father with a look of betrayal in his eyes. "Why?!" he screamed, his brother was torn from his arms, he heard the sounds of men yelling over the fire, a blond haired man in early adulthood came rushing up behind his father. His eyes lit up for a moment, he was saved! It was his Alkibiades! His vision was getting blurry, but he heard the men screaming.

 

"Nikolaos you fool! He belongs to me!"

 

Alexios could feel his mind fading away as another punch sent him gasping for air.

 

"I'd rather see him dead than live life as a descendant of one **them** I only married his mother for the status and money after all. Let's see, little Allie, if you can catch your soul mate while flying!"

 He was scared, he looked to the blond and whimpered, "Allie...! Patēr is hurting me! It hurts Allie! Help!!" He wiggled in his father's grip, his scalp on fire. He didn't want his hair torn out, Alkibiades, who had been his family's and his personal slave for nearly three years now, loved his hair. He didn't want it ruined. The thirteen year old wiggled harder, his eyes looked pleadingly at his guardian. "My Allie! I love you!"

"Alexios, it's alright, I'm here...I love you too, so much my little Lexi..."

 

The boy sighed in relief, but then, with a look of pure disgust on his face, father's arm thrust out over the cliff. He could hear the ocean waves crashing into the rocks below.

"I don't want to die Allie! Save me!"

"Those bathed in sin such as you and he are doomed by the Gods of Understanding!" Father's eyes were mad with rage, he had never seen them filled with such hate. He'd only just been giggling on his bed alongside his mother, holding his younger brother while day dreaming of seeing his dearest Alkibiades when he returned from drinking with father. Right before sleep took him into dreams of quivering under his love's hands. Now mother was dead, father knew of he and Allie's love making in the fields and all hell had broken loose.

Alexios turned loving eyes on his Allie. He watched the older man's eyes widen in fear, "ALEXIOS! Nickolaos you BASTARD!!' he watched his Allie rush forward, only to be kicked in the chest by his father.

"No! Don't hurt him!" the boy yelled in a panic.

What was going on? he was so confused, why was Patēr doing this? Why was he not letting his Allie near him? Where was his brother? he did not have time to think anymore, he was flying. Falling, he heard Alkibiades scream out to him, heard his little brother's wails fall quiet, heard Patēr shouting, swords clashing...What was going on?

"Allie! Allie! Save me!!" he managed a strangled scream, but it was too late for the child.

Everything vanished as he hit the water below.

 

Alkibiades POV

 

After subduing the boy's father I fell to my knees. Blessed sword clanging to the ground. I tugged at the slave collar around my neck. I realized too late Alexios had been thrown from the cliff. I was a child of Zeus, though I would never let anyone know this. Born inside a golden robe wrapped around my mother after she was visited in the night by a golden eyed beast. My mother was a beautiful woman, so naturally she was the body slave of a ruthless dominus. The dominus deemed me fit to begin training for the arena. In Sparta they train their boys from the age of seven in deadly conditions. In Attika, we fight for the glory of the emperor in arena battles to the death or disfigurement. Slaves captured or born into it are trained hard.

 

We either fight for the ludus we come from or are sold to another ludus. I personally had been sold from the Ludus of my mother to a Ludus farther away. My dominus was busy trading in the market in Sparta the day we had arrived. I wandered off to find something to keep me entertained. That was when I saw him, a gift from the Gods themselves. Alexios, a boy of ten years old, walking alongside his Matēr in the marketplace.

 

I snuck away from my dominus and introduced myself to the breathtaking man and his young son. Presenting myself as a masterless slave I was quickly taken in to the house of Nickolaos. I spent every waking moment beside the young boy as he tended to his pregnant mother. When the time for birth came we celebrated away from the main house with little flower crowns the child had made especially for the occasion. Dancing among the flowers, hands interlocked. Months past and I grew more and more attached to my little master. When my dominus discovered my deceit he came to reclaim me. But the boy's Matēr vehemently denied him access to me, saying that his son would be heartbroken without me. Oh how Alexios and I rejoiced at this news, he made me promise never to leave him, to protect him from the beatings his father would administer whenever he did something the man disliked. He looked up at me with such trusting eyes, proudly declaring that if I promised him that, he would promise to be my wife one day. I chuckled and promise I did.

 

By the weeping of Persephone, what have I done? This is all my fault...

 

"Alexios...!" I stood up and ran out of the estate, bolting over to leap upon my horse, Patroklos, I raced down the mountainside. The boy's Matēr would still be alive it had not been for me. If I had never told anyone the prophecy told to me by the oracle of Delphi. "In the seventeenth moon of his life, you will take him for your bride, against monsters and human foes alike, captured, enraptured, gladiator days, side by side will you fight, enslaved by a dominus who only knows pride, keeping both he and yourself alive."

If only I had not been drunk that night two nights ago... I would have never blurted it out. I would have never earned Nickolaos' anger, the cloaked man would not have attacked and the estate would not be burning. My Alexios would still be here, hanging off my arm, laughing so joyously while I tickled him until tears sprang forth from his squealing eyes. Writhing underneath me as I kissed every inch of his body. Moaning against the soft grasses, as I caressed his tender sex, gently dipping my tongue into his untainted boy pussy. His small ass raised while he rode my face. Watching the light shine on his hairless folds, wet with loving kisses from my ever eager mouth. Watching his chest heave his dry orgasm as I collected him into my arms. Rocking my solid cock against his frame. Feeling him shudder in bliss as I covered him in the thick ropes of my love. Pressing myself betwixt his parted legs as he embraced me with tiny hands. I never entered him with more than a finger, I would merely kiss and lick along his beautiful lip covered slit, occasionally dragging my tongue over his pink asshole. Feeling his body lurch in delight at my loving touches sent my heart soaring. My Lexi, snuggling close to me as we slept naked together in the field of flowers his mother adored. His slender fingered hand idly stroking my thick cock and heavy balls while whispering in between innocent kisses. Whispering of how he wanted to feel me deep inside him. How he wanted me to thrust my cock inside his ass as well as his sweet pussy. How he wanted for his seventeenth moon's present to bounce on the molten iron of my love for him. Right in front of his father, to show him that our love was real. How if his father tried to part us then that would make us as the historical lovers Patroklos and Achilles. How he would be my wife one day...

I vowed that very day, as we lay in the fields, Large hands holding his beautiful hips close to my face. Feeling his body shake in pleasure, my lips making innocent love to his feminine boyhood. I vowed to make real love to him when he was ready for it, in both body and mind, he'd gripped at my hair, moaning his agreement.

 

I pushed my stallion to the limit, racing against the ocean waves as we jumped in. "Alexios!" I cried out into the darkness of the ocean. I was met with only silence... I did not feel the effect of the ocean as the waters turned green and yellow. Nearly yelping I watched myself grow younger, my stallion turning in age alongside me. In shock I sat on my horse, now at least a few years younger than my own twenty moons. I stared up at the sky forlornly. None of this mattered. Oh my love how I have failed you...

 

My heart broke. Shattered. The sun drowned in the sea and Apollo's light graced me no longer.

 

"I'll save you... I promised.... I promised to protect you always... I'll save you, I swear it..."

 

It would be at least two years before I saw my sweet Alexios again. By this time I realized I had been reverted to the age of sixteen moons. I found work in the employ of my old master regretfully. I was working on the dock, rubbing clean the side of a small vessel. Day near dusk when I caught sight of him again. I'd given up hope that night on the beach, assured my love was dead. His long brown hair, braided in some places and held up in a bun at the back of his head. I watched the rest flowing free as he walked through the shipyard. My heart leaped into my throat and my cock swelled beneath my robe. He was tall, muscular, his body was lean and beautiful. He was also the same age I was when we were seperated. I smiled bitterly, walking over to him. "Hello there, looking for a ship? Your ship perhaps?" I asked quietly. I watched his eyes rake over me, they widened a bit, as if he was looking at someone familar. I stared as he shook his head and smiled. It was as if the Gods had swooped down and blessed me when I saw his breathtaking smile.

"I, yes, I was looking at the ships, I used to have one but it was recently taken..."

It was then that I noticed the collar around his lovely neck. The fact that he wore nothing but a loincloth, the many bruises across his once perfect flesh. All of this was not lost on me. "You...are a body slave?" I asked this with a hinge of anger in my tone. My beauty stared at me, truly wide eyed at that, he took a step away from me.

"H-how did you-"

I smiled at him gently, "Do you not recognize me my Lexi? You spent enough time sliding against my cock as a child..." I pulled my hair to the side to reveal the branding mark one of two, marked by my former master, his father.

 

"A-Allie...?! I I..." He stumbled toward me, reaching out to crush me against his chest. "I don't know what happened! I was suddenly older, after I washed ashore, I spent the last two years journeying around. I learned many things, I was eventually enslaved in Athens, but, I never forgot you..or our promises... Alkibiades, my Erastes... even if you are far younger than me now...I love you.This changes nothing, only that perhaps now...." He blushed, looking away from me. My sweet was still very shy it seemed. We would fix that, I chuckled and grabbed his chin. I then leaned up to kiss him. He smiled even wider and kissed me back.

"Of course Eremenos, all that changes is soon my cock will be sheathed where it has always belonged. Deep inside you." I watched his face bloom into a heavy blush at that.

"come, my sweet Achilles, take me to your master's house." I reached over to squeeze his firm ass and he moaned quietly.

 

He grabbed my hand and led me over to his master the conversation between us was pleasant as we basked in the joy of being reunited. We never paid attention to the money signs shining in Alexios' master's eyes.

 


	2. Changing Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexios' Master is up to no good.

**Alexios' POV**

Reaching out to grab his hands I smiled brightly. My master eyed us suspiciously but he motioned to the cart we came to the shipyard in. Alkibiades wrapped his arm around me securely once we were seated inside. I still held tightly to his free hand. Soon enough he leaned into my ear. "I'll see what I can do about your master buying me alongside you my sweet." A grin found it's way to my face. I kissed his cheek and he chuckled, kissing my lips with passion. A hand to my cheek he held us there for a long while, tongues entranced by one another. Pulling away slowly I heard his soft whisper. "I cannot stand another moment away from you, it is torment to even fathom any longer...Two years or twenty, I am exhausted of it, I'd fallen asleep in a strange place while searching for you about two years ago, so I am unfamiliar with the layout of this particular area, forgive me"

A smile found it's way to my lips, I leaned closer to wrap my arms around him. He didn't realize it, but nearly fifteen years had passed since the night we were separated. Yet while his age reversal remained in tact, mine accelerated somewhat. I was around twenty-eight or so, my beloved seeming to have ceased around his late teens. It mattered not, and I would not tell him the truth yet, I couldn't, I didn't know what had become of him during our time apart. Perhaps he'd eaten a lotus flower? I shook the thoughts away and chose instead to focus on my love being at my side once more. His lips on mine, his arms wrapped around me protectively. How I missed him, longed for him, soon he had promised after all. Soon he would make love to me, and perhaps we would be a step closer to solving this mystery...

My master was staring at us strangely, I paid him no attention until the caravan stopped. A few men appeared and pulled me away from my Allie, I could do nothing, not with the enchanted collar restricting my abilities. Alkibiades reached out to grab me, but he was pushed away by my master. "You two will be sold together, be lucky." He dragged me and Allie out of the caravan, pulling us toward a large ludus. It was a deep green on the outside and once past the doors, a vibrant yellow. There were gladiators training in the courtyard and after a while of being pulled, we stopped. A man appeared from behind the large double doors of the inner house, short brown hair, a bright red and white robe. 

My brother, Stentor. He eyes us both, walking over to grab my Allie by his face. Alkibiades glared at him, I saw him try to pull away, but Stentor slapped a collar around his neck. "From this day forth, I am your dominus, your master, your permanent everything." He ran a hand across Alkibiades cheek. "You should have realized Alexios old master was a shift eyed old man." We watched my master, my former master, slink away, several sacks of Drachme hidden under his robes... My love and I stared at one another, horror across both our expressions. 


End file.
